Cambiando el futuro
by Alioth Akane
Summary: 2da parte de "Cambiando el Futuro: Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte". Es la historia sobre de lo que sucede después que Harry y los otros han terminado de leer un libro sobre su futuro y ahora verán lo que pueden hacer para cambiarlo. ¿Lo lograran?
_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future" de Choice HP.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **2da parte de "Cambiando el Futuro: Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte". Es la historia sobre de lo que sucede después que Harry y los otros han terminado de leer un libro sobre su futuro y ahora verán lo que pueden hacer para cambiarlo. ¿Lo lograran?**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Volviendo**

Era extraño, despertase después de todo lo que había experimentando. Hubiera sido más fácil pensar que era una especie de sueño extraño, si no fuera por el hecho que después de un momento estaba claro que parecían haber compartido el mismo sueño. Por no hablar que recordaban cada detalle para haber sido un simple sueño.

\- ¿Realmente sucedió? –preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo dándoles una mirada a sus mejores amigos y Ginny antes de sacudirse la ropa.

\- Si estás hablando que nosotros leímos un libro sobre tu futuro… -empezó Ron.

\- Nuestro futuro –corrigió Hermione.

\- Bien, nuestro futuro –dijo Ron, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado mientras miraba a Hermione, sabiendo ya que no era un sueño-. Entonces sí, realmente pasó.

\- Hmmm… quizá deberíamos anotar todos los puntos importantes que recordamos –habló Hermione pensativamente-. Se siente casi como despertar de un sueño, ¿Qué pasa si empezamos a olvidar como sucede con los sueños?

\- Estoy seguro que eso no va a pasar –empezó Ron.

\- No puedes saberlo –Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba la habitación con rapidez.

Ron la vio alejarse con expresión divertida-. No es como si fuera a cambiar.

\- ¿Querrías que lo hiciera? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

\- Obvio no –rió Ron-. Creo que iré a ver cómo están los demás

\- Genial –dijo Harry, planeando seguir a su amigo, pero vio a Ginny y sabía que tenía que hablar con ella primero-. Luego te alcanzo.

\- Claro –dijo Ron con una mueca, habiendo preferido quedarse para poder detener lo que fuera a suceder entre su mejor amigo y su hermanita. Captó la mirada de su hermana y decidió que era mejor para él dejarlos, después de todo.

\- Entonces –dijo Ginny después que Ron se fuera.

\- Bien… -dijo Harry nerviosamente.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación mientras Harry intentaba pensar qué decir, pero no tenía idea.

\- Dime algo Harry –Ginny suspiró.

\- No sé qué decir –respondió con sinceridad.

\- Solo dime lo que piensas –dijo Ginny simplemente.

\- ¿No has oído mis pensamientos lo suficiente en estos días? –bromeó intentando sonreír, pero no pudo.

\- No eran tus pensamientos, Harry, al menos no ahora –Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Necesito saber qué piensas ahora… -vaciló antes de añadir-. Sobre nosotros.

Harry se sentó en una de las camas de la habitación y cerró los ojos.- Siendo honesto, no lo sé.

\- Harry… -aquella incertidumbre dolía más de lo que pensaba.

\- Gin… ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber qué pensar después de todo lo que hemos leído? –dijo Harry viéndola, de repente suplicando porque lo entendiera-. Hace tres días eras…

\- La hermana pequeña de Ron –respondió ella con desprecio-. Sí, lo sé.

\- Eras mi amiga, Ginny –corrigió Harry-. Todavía lo eres, por supuesto… solo quiero decir que eres una de mis amigas, de mis amigas más cercanas.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, levantando una ceja como indicándoles que llegue al punto.

\- Nunca pensé en ti de otra forma antes… nunca te vi… ya sabes, como pareja… -dijo Harry honesto.

Ginny no pudo negar que eso dolió un poco, pero respiró profundo mientras le preguntaba-. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Me ves de esa forma, ahora?

Harry la miró, sus ojos marrones taladrando los suyos, y respondió con honestidad-. Sí.

Ginny sonrió, pero notó que había un _pero_ en ese comentario. Suspiró: -. Solo dilo, Harry.

\- Aún me gusta Cho… -respondió Harry y Ginny cerró los ojos-. Lo siento Ginny. Quisiera poder decir algo diferente pero es la verdad.

\- Lo sé –Ginny trató de cubrir su decepción-. Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso.

\- Y aún sales con Michel Corner ¿no es así? –Harry no estaba seguro de porqué dijo aquello, pero sintió que debía de señalar que tampoco es que ella estuviera sola.

\- Sí, lo estoy, pero algo me dice que no va a durar –respondió Ginny, cruzando los brazos; no pudiendo recordar algo que le gustara de Michel. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Harry la detuvo.

\- Ginny, por favor… dame tiempo para solucionarlo –le susurró.

Ginny lo observó; sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia y sintió un fuerte deseo de inclinarse y besarlo. Sin embargo, la mirada de él la hizo controlar sus impulsos.

\- No me estás contando la verdadera razón por la que estás dudando ¿no? –Ginny le susurró y sonrió débilmente. Ella se apoyó en él, pero en vez de besarlo solo lo abrazó. De nuevo susurrando, dijo: -. Eso sí, no me hagas esperar demasiado tiempo, sabes lo impaciente que soy.

Harry la abrazó un segundo antes que se apartada y le sonrió: -. Lo tendré en mente.

Ginny se fue después de eso, en dirección a su habitación. Por alguna razón se sintió reconfortada y molesta por la conversación con Harry. Tenía la esperanza de que las revelaciones de un futuro donde Harry era felíz con ella, lo pusiera feliz, pero todo se veía tan complicado ahora. Sí, quizá ese era el motivo principal de la confusión de Harry sobre su relación, hasta ella misma se sentía confundida. Mientras yacía en su cama y pensaba en lo que iba a venir en el futuro, esperaba seriamente no volver a ser tímida frente a Harry.

 **000000000000 OOoOO 000000000000**

Ron bajó las escaleras para encontrar a la mayoría de adultos en la cocina hablando. Ellos detuvieron su plática al verlo llegar, dándole miradas cautas. Hizo una mueca, esperando que no volvieran a ocultarles las cosas, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No ayudó que su madre le estuviera dando _esa mirada_ , la que decía que no lo quería involucrar y mantenerlo al margen de las cosas. Ella suspiró y le indicó que podía entrar.

Ron le sonrió al mismo tiempo que ella le devolvía la sonrisa, pero su expresión también era triste a la vez.

\- Me gustaría poder evitar esto –dijo Molly, viéndolo a los ojos-. Pero no puedo. Harry no tiene más remedio que estar involucrado, y sé que vas a estar ahí con él…

Ron no supo que decir, por lo que dejo que su madre solo lo abrazara.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó cuándo notó que Remus estaba inclinado sobre un trozo de pergamino.

\- Solo escribo la información que se nos ha dado en estos últimos días –dijo Remus-. Quiero asegurarme que recordemos todo lo importante.

\- Le dije que es por las puras –dijo Sirius rodando los ojos-. Sabemos lo que pasó, pero él insiste en que tiene que escribir todo.

\- Hermione está haciendo lo mismo –rió Ron-. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Creo que hay que reunirnos todos antes de decidirlo –habló Remus cuidadosamente-. Por lo menos todos aquellos que estamos en la casa. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlos, Ron?

Ron hizo una mueca, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. No necesitó mucho tiempo para reunir a todos en la planta baja de la casa. Una vez todos juntos, se giraron a ver a Remus esperando que hablara.

\- Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Ron impaciente.

Remus sonrió al joven antes de centrarse en el grupo-. En primer lugar creo que hay que recapitular todo lo que ya hemos discutido en aquella habitación.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso. Ya que empezaron a hablar uno por encima del otro.

\- ¡Basta! –dijo Harry haciendo que todos lo mirasen-. Lo siento, pero pienso que sería mejor si hablamos de uno en uno.

\- Correcto Harry –Sirius rió entre dientes y miró a Remus-. Entonces ¿por dónde deberíamos de empezar?

\- ¿Qué tal mencionando lo que los demás están planeando hacer? –sugirió Remus. Entonces, antes que alguien pudiera interrumpirlo empezó a enumerar los planes-. Dumbledore irá a la Sala de los Menesteres para buscar la diadema perdida y destruirla…

\- Uhm, también debemos de buscar el medallón –interrumpió Sirius-. Hay que averiguar donde lo tiene Kreacher escondido.

\- Y hablando de Kreacher… -mencionó Hermione, mirando fijamente a Sirius.

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Trataré de ser amable con él –suspiró.

\- pensé que empezaba a agradarte conforme leíamos el libro –dijo Harry.

\- Sí, estaba bien –admitió Sirius-. Pero algo me dice que no veré ese lado de él, incluso si soy amable con él… pero lo intentaré.

\- Vistes lo rápido que cambió cuando Harry fue amable con él –Hermione frunció el ceño-. No veo…

\- Hay mucha historia entre Kreacher y yo-suspiró-. Creo que si le hago entender que estoy tratando de ayudar a Reg, ayudará… pero ya veremos.

\- Algo seguro, sin embargo, es que Kreacher está hablando con los Malfoy –les recordó Remus-. No podemos permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir, o al menos no de la misma forma.

Los ojos de Sirius se ensombrecieron; el libro también había mencionado parte del por qué había muerto, y era debido a que Kreacher había hablado con los Malfoy. Esto, por supuesto, no le hacía querer ser amable con el elfo, pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos por ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que Tonks va a hacer?-preguntó Ginny, en un claro intento de cambiar el tema.

La boca de Remus se movió de forma nerviosa ante la sola mención de Tonks-. Ella está informándoles a Kingsley y Moody… bueno, no exactamente lo que pasó, pero les está avisando que las cosas han cambiado y estamos pensando en tener una reunión en breve.

\- Por lo tanto, ¿estamos pensando en informarles acerca de lo que hemos leído en el libro? –preguntó Harry.

\- Dumbledore no estaba seguro, pero no creo que sea una mala idea –dijo Remus.

\- Pero si deberían de saber, ¿Por qué Teddy no los incluyó en la lectura? –señaló Fred.

Una vez más los labios de Remus se movieron hacia arriba, ante la mención de su hijo-. No podemos estar seguros de eso. Además tenemos que pensar en alguna manera de entrar a la cámara de seguridad de Lestrange, y obvio sin causar una gran escena como escapar en el lomo de un dragón…

\- Oh vamos, eso sonaba tan divertido –Harry fingió un puchero.

\- A Charlie no le va a gustar escuchar eso –rió George.

\- De todos modos, Bill y Fleur van a tratar de averigua lo que puedan acerca de la bóveda, pero no estoy seguro que puedan hacer mucho –continuó Remus-. Sin embargo Kingsley puede ser capaz de utilizar su posición en el Ministerio sin necesitar la aprobación de Fudge. Él podría encontrar alguna forma.

\- Entonces ¿Qué va a suceder con los otros horrocruxes? ¿Quién buscará el anillo? –Molly preguntó causando que todos se pongan tensos.

\- Ahora, esa es la cuestión –Remus habló con gravedad-. Es algo de lo que Dumbledore quiere discutir durante la reunión.

\- No había mucho detalle en el libro sobre eso –dijo Hermione, revisando sus notas-. Me dio la impresión que Dumbledore estaba convencido que se puso el anillo porque quería usarlo.

\- Sí pensé lo mismo –Remus estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que los demás.

\- Pero eso no excluye la posibilidad de que el anillo esté encantado –continuó Hermione-. ¿Podría haber algún tipo de hechizo que obligara a colocarse el anillo e hiciera creer a quien lo viera que quería ponérselo?

\- Una vez más, pensé en eso –dijo Remus-. Y eso es quizá nos traiga más de un problema ahora que sabemos lo que es el anillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hermione

\- A la mayoría de nosotros nos gustaría usar ese anillo –dijo Harry viendo a Remus-. Es eso, ¿no?

\- Sí –concordó Remus-. Si hay un hechizo que nos obligue a usarlo, y es tan poderoso que hizo que Dumbledore olvidara que era un horrocrux además de peligroso, sería un peligro para todos nosotros. De todo lo que hemos leído, no creo que Voldemort sepa que es una reliquia, y lo que podía hacer; pero eso no significa que el hechizo sea menos poderoso ahora que lo sabemos.

\- Estoy seguro que eso haría que el deseo de ver a nuestros seres queridos fallecidos sea tan llamativo… -continuó.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que sepa manejar la tentación –dijo Harry-. ¿Usted cree que sería más fácil para alguien que no sabe sobre la piedra conseguir el anillo?

\- Honestamente, no lo sé –dijo Remus-. sin embargo, creo que sería mejor si más de una persona va… sería útil.

\- Tal vez debería ir Snape –dijo Sirius.

\- Sabes que el pobre hombre es uno de los más propensos a querer usar ese anillo –dijo Molly.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Snape es _un pobre hombre_? –habló Sirius haciendo una mueca.

\- Creo que desde que supimos que murió por proteger a Harry –dijo Fred seriamente.

Sirius volvió a hacer una mueca y se giró hacia Molly -. Yo solo estaba sugiriéndolo ya que mencionó algo de poder haber ayudado más a Dumbledore si hubiera llegado a tiempo… pensé que si algo saliera mal sería bueno que estuviera allí.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero no hay forma que Severus pueda estar ahí –dijo Remus-. Es un espía, Sirius, no sería seguro para él o para nosotros si Voldemort lo descubre cerca a uno de sus horrocruxes.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer Snape? –preguntó Ginny.

\- De lo último que escuché cuando habló con Dumbledore antes de regresar, es que va a trabajar en su oclumancia –dijo Remus.

\- ¿Por qué trabajaría en eso? –preguntó Harry-. Pensé que era el único que tenía que aprender oclumancia.

\- Y lo harás –dijo Remus-. y seré yo quien te ayude, al menos al principio. En realidad se les enseñara a los tres… -e indicó a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? –preguntó Fred-. También queremos aprender a cómo cerrar nuestras mentes de malvados villanos.

\- Te puedo enseñar lo básico, pero Harry es quien necesita aprender más –Remus suspiró.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué enseñarnos a mí y a Hermione? –preguntó Ron.

\- Bueno, la idea es que Hermione sea capaz de aprender antes de regresar al castillo, y pueda ayudarles a aprender más –Remus respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Realmente no veo como eso va ayudar, a menos que sepa también como hacer legeremancia –murmuró Hermione.

\- Es un buen punto-dijo Remus-. Debemos de empezar a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible. Y diré que solo soy bueno en legeremancia aunque no tanto como Dumbledore o Severus, pero espero ser capaz de ayudarlos.

\- Espera, ¿Por qué Dumbledore o Snape no me enseñan? –dijo Harry-. Ya que son mejores que tú.

\- Dumbledore aún tiene la idea que estar cerca de ti sería peligroso, Harry –explicó Remus-. Es importante que Voldemort no se dé cuenta de lo cercanos que pueden estar. En cuanto a Snape… bueno, no estoy seguro de cuál es la razón, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con cómo ha cambiado su opinión de ti.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Ron

\- Como todos sabemos, a Snape no le agradaba Harry en lo absoluto –siguió explicando Remus-. No estoy de cómo se sienta ahora, pero no creo que pueda odiar a Harry como lo hacía antes, así que eso solo hace su trabajo más difícil ahora, ya que tiene que hacer frente a Voldemort con frecuencia, y necesita trabajar en su oclumancia y distanciarse de Harry tanto como sea posible.

Harry hizo una mueca. -. Él va a actuar como un completo idiota cuando regresemos al castillo ¿verdad?

\- No me sorprendería que sea peor que antes –contestó Remus.

\- Genial –Harry se quejó-. Simplemente genial.

\- Solo pregunto, ¿Qué vamos hacer mientras los demás estén buscando los Horrocruxes? –preguntó Ron.

\- Aprender oclumancia conmigo –dijo Remus.

\- Pero… -empezó Harry

\- Harry sé que no te agrada esto –habló Sirius-. De no estar tan involucrado en todo esto cuando se suponía que si lo harías. Joder, que ni a mí me gusta… pero eso es porque tampoco yo puedo hacer algo…

\- Sirius… -Remus se exasperó

\- Pero el punto, es que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es aprender oclumancia – continuó Sirius-. Tienes que confiar que nosotros haremos nuestra parte, y ustedes la suya.

Harry suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Remus.

Hubo un silencio después de esta pregunta, mientras todos estaban pensativos. Después de una larga pausa y viendo que nadie parecía querer añadir algo más, Remus decidió hablar.

\- Bueno, no debería de haber una reunión en los próximos días, así que traten de pensar en cosas que puedan ayudar, cualquier cosa que puedan haber olvidado –con eso, se sentó para poder continuar escribiendo en su pergamino haciendo que los demás intuyeran que con eso la reunión había terminado y empezaron a irse por caminos separados.

 **000000000000 OOoOO 000000000000**

Ron se sentía nervioso mientras caminaba por las escaleras después de la cena. No había tenido tiempo a solas con Hermione una vez que regresaron, y estaba empezando a tener la sensación incómoda que ella lo estaba evitando. No podía estar seguro; sabía que ella siempre estaba fuera de sí cuando trabajaba en sus cosas, pero a pesar de eso sentía extraño no haberse dicho algo. Después de todo, habían compartido mucho al leer el libro.

Sonrió al recordar lo que era besarla, más de lo que se había imaginado, y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué sentirse al respecto ahora. Estaba preocupado que solo hubiera sido una especie de golpe de suerte, y que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión por alguna razón y ahora estaba evitándolo porque no quería decirle.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi chocó con alguien que salía de su habitación.

\- ¡ahí estás! –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro-. Te estaba buscando, pero Harry no sabía dónde estabas.

\- Estaba en la cocina – respondió Ron - ¿Para qué me gustabas?

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas -. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Ron sonrió, dándose cuenta que estaba tan nerviosa como él, lo que lo hizo sentirse con más confianza por algún motivo que no podía explicar. –. ¿Hablar de todo lo que quieres hacer conmigo? –se encontró así mismo preguntando, meneando las cejas.

El sonrojo de Hermione se volvió más profundo mientras intentaba parecer ofendida por lo dicho, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que él tenía razón. Se inclinó hacia adelante antes que pudiera decir algo, apoyando su frente en la de ella, sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia. Ella no dudó en alzar su rostro y cerrar la brecha, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se besaban.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Heeeellooooooooowwwwww! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén después de estas largas vacaciones que me he tomado por motivos que muchos de uds. ya saben. :D Estoy muy feliz de volver y espero que sigan acompañándome en esta segunda parte. Ya nos leeremos pronto. ¡Sean Pacientes! Los quiero mil.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Helen.**


End file.
